Silent Tears
by Clairleader
Summary: Based on the Yuugioh manga from Japanese Shonen jump, the story is a story of love and betrayal. We've seen on TV that the Pharaoh and Kaiba dueled in ancient Egypt. But what has caused it to happen? WARNING: spoilers inside if you haven't read YGO manga.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction, I don't really know if this is good or not. So please **

**read it and write me a review. I will italicize the thoughts of the characters so it will be **

**easier to understand. Oh, and here are some vocabularies that you need to understand. **

**A ka acts like a spirit that resides within a person. A good person will have a good ka, **

**while a criminal will have an evil ka resides within his mind. A ba is the life force of an **

**individual. So in other words, a person can live without a ka, but he cannot live without **

**the ba. Without the ba, the person will die. And I might occasionally insert an URL in **

**the text like [http:...], something like that, so you can see what the character or ka **

**looks life. Now on with the story... **

****

* * *

It was a day like any other, the sun shined in Egypt as the morning approaches. But the 

pharaoh's palace was filled with joy for two new lives were brought to earth. "Pharaoh, a son

and a daughter were born by your queen." reported one servant to a man wearing a golden

pyramid object hanging upside-down. "Please come to the Queen's chamber for the naming

ceremony. The priests are all here." said another servant. "Yes, yes, I shall go immediately. Tell

the queen I'm on my way." said the Pharaoh. He quickly walked to the Queen's chamber.

When he saw his children, his heart was filled with joy. "Look at her, she is beautiful..." said the

pharaoh as he held the baby girl. "I shall name her Nala, and I shall name the boy Atem, for he

will inherit my powers."

Fifteen years passed and Egypt changed a lot. The old pharaoh passed away and the son named

Atem inherits the power of the pharaoh. His hair was black with spiky red and golden tips. His

skin is dark brown and his eyes were light crimson with a bit of purple in them. Nala, well, her

beauty was said to be the most beautiful in the entire kingdom of Egypt. Some foreigners who

had seen her said that her beauty could even match that of Aphrodite's, the Greek goddess of

beauty and love. She has long dark silky hair with tanned skin like most of the Egyptians do. Her

eyes were, unlike her brother's, light blue. Beautiful she may be, Nala can sometimes be very

childish and mischievous. Though that does not stop the suitors from asking her hand in

marriage. She rejected all the suitors without even looking at them for she secretly loved only

one person———the mighty high priest Seto.

"Hey Seto, do you want to test out how strong your ka is?" asked Princess Nala. She was

wearing a light yellow dress that came all the way to her shins. On her forehead, a golden string

with a blue gem was placed on the center of her forehead. In her left hand, she was holding a

golden staff. "You're never going to beat me, little Nala." Taunts Priest Seto. Priest Seto was

dressed in a long blue tunic that reached his ankles. His headdress was also blue, matching the

color of this tunic and there was a golden snake adorned on the headdress. He is a little more

tanned than the princess, for he had spent a lot of time riding horse through the desert. On his

muscular arms were golden bands and he was holding a golden rod in his right hand. He always

taunts the princess, not because he dislikes her, but because he knows that Nala does not mind

that he does. They were friends when they were small and they know what each other well.

"Little!? I'm fifteen! You're only about two years older than me!" said Nala. "You're talking like

a child again." mocked Seto. "I do not. I received the same education you had. And I'm sure

I'm a better priestess than you are." She taunted. "Right, little princess." chuckled Seto. "You

are so dead, Seto! Taunt me once more and I will marry one of the suitors!" said Nala. Though

she did not confess that she loves him, Seto knew by his heart the reason why she didn't marry.

"Then marry someone already. You're not getting any younger. By the time you marry, you're

going to be an old, ugly woman." He laughed. It was a soft laughter, like the one you enjoy

when something funny is being told. "YOU! You-" she forgot what she was going to say and

was going to slap Seto across the face instead. But Seto stopped her hand, and he just

chuckled. "Meh, these two, always fighting." said one of the servants who spied on Priest Seto

and Princess Nala. "Yes but they do care very much for each other. Do you remember that time

that Ombis died?" said another servant who spied on them. "Do I remember!? The whole

palace was in chaos. That girl is the old pharaoh's favorite child besides Atem." said the first

one. "You know, she did kind of freaked me out." "Why?" "Well, for days, it seemed like

Princess-sama will not get over it. She was crying really hard and the cry was truly pitiful." "That

boy, he stood by her side for days. He doesn't say anything, but being there for the princess was

the only thing that he could do. He helped Nala recover from the loss." "Meh, love is a weird

thing. Come on, let's go back to work. We wouldn't want Priest Seto-sama and Princess Nala

catching us spying on them. Come on, we better go now." "..." No reply from the second spy.

"What's the matter?" The first spy turned around and found something that he didn't want to

see. It was Priest Seto standing in front of them, followed by Princess Nala. They had seen the

two servants spying on them a long time ago, but decided to keep them talking for a while.

"Well well, what do we have here." said the priest coldly. "Priest Seto!" shocked the first spy.

"Some eavesdroppers if you ask me." Said Princess Nala, but her voice was not the usual soft

voice. Instead, the voice seemed like a person who's satisfied with something. It was an

unpleasant voice. "What shall we do with them?" asked Seto. "Have fun with them, of course."

She smiled. "P-p-please Princess, don't report us." "Oh we won't. But, you know you're not

allowed to listen to out conversations, so prepare to have the worst time of your life." said the

princess. "N-no no no, please Princess, we beg you." "Seto, what shall we do with them?" "It is

your choice, you highness." "Hmm, I think we ought dress them up as women and have them

dance in front of the palace." "Not the punishment I had in mind, but that will do."

Later that day  
  
"This is so embarrassing." Said the first servant. "Well, at least this is better than being whipped

or hanged." "I rather be whipped a hundred times than have that girl make fun of me." "What!?

Are you crazy? If princess Nala hears us, we are both dead. Are you trying to get us killed you

idiot?!" "What, am I wrong? Princess Nala, she acts like she has split personalities. One

moment she is like a princess, then a moment later, she acts so mischievous. I just can't stand

her. She is just a spoiled child. The palace lets her get away with things just because she got the

'gift'." "You mean the morphing ability? That is something special if you ask me." "So what, just

because she can turn into any living creature doesn't mean anything. That ability of hers can't do

anything-" "Hey, are you guys going to keep talking all day? Start dancing already, or unless you

want to see my brother?" "No Princess, we'll dance." "Alright then. Musicians! Drummers!

Start the music!" said Priest Seto. "Enjoy people!" laughed Princess Nala as she stood upon her

balcony when she said that. This is going to be so much fun. Well, the citizens will enjoy it after a

day of work.

The Egyptian citizens all gathered in front of the palace to witness two men dressed up as

women. Everyone could not help but laugh as they look at the miserable pair of servants who

angered the Princess of Egypt. But that dance ended shortly after Akunadin, an old priest who

possesses the golden eye, came forth and ended the dance. "Priest Akunadin! Who gave you

the right to end the dance!?" yelled princess Nala as she came storming down the halls and into

the front of the palace. "Forgive me, my Princess, but what you did out there brings shame upon

the royal family!" whispered Priest Akunadin quietly. The people were beginning to wonder

what was going on. "Why you! You dare to tell me that I bring shame upon my ancestors, my

brother, and me!? Akunadin, you have crossed over the line this time. I shall have my brother

judge this!" she hissed back. "Judge what?" Asked the pharaoh. He came out of the palace.

Pharaoh Atem was dressed in a white tunic with golden adornments all over his body. He wore

a deep blue cape that reached his ankle. "Brother!" said Nala in surprise. "Forgive me, I did not

know that you are arriving. I should have greeted you." "No need for that," said Atem. "So tell

me sister, is what I heard throughout the palace true? That you made these servants dressed in

women's cloth and dance in front of the palace?" Why you Akunadin!? I'll deal you later. "Yes

brother. I did. Are you also hear to mock me for being the mischievous girl I am?" "No." Said

Atem with a small smile on his face. "'No?' What do you mean no? Are you supposed to be the

all kind and powerful pharaoh who is suppose to be angry now?" "Is that how you see me?"

"No, that is not what I meant. I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk to you that way. But those two pesky

servants deserve what they got." "Oh? And why is that?" asked the pharaoh who sounds

amused. "Because they were listening to my conversations with-" she suddenly stopped and her

face turn away from the eyes watching her, her cheeks burning. "Go on." "Grr-they were

listening to my conversations, okay? Eavesdropping is wrong no matter what!" growled the

princess. "Well, in that case, you should have been punished over a hundred times." Chuckled

Akunadin. "Why is that, Priest Akunadin?" asked the pharaoh. "Well, little princess used to

sneak into her father's chamber and listen to the conversations." Said Akunadin. "What! You lie

Akunadin!" "Well, Priest Akunadin was right you know. Both Priest Seto and I saw you

eavesdropping on our father before. Isn't right, Priest Seto?" "That is true my pharaoh. The

princess did go eavesdropping before." "Why you! You are all trying to make me feel miserable

then!?" demanded Nala. "No, but you should know that making fun of people is not right."

"Fine, I'll excuse myself then!" said Nala angrily. Her golden staff she was always carrying

around glowed for a second and then the princess vanished into the thin air.

Nala then materialized in her chamber, still angry at her brother, Seto, and Akunadin. She put

down her golden staff on her little makeup table and sat down in front of the long mirror. She

thought about the times that her father was king. She was only little when she discovered the

special abilities that others called a "gift". But she, on the other hand, hated the power and

thought it as a curse that plagued her. Why was I a morpher, not my brother!? I never get to do

the things that normal kids used to do. She sighed. The red sun begins to set and she stared at

the horizon. People may think that I have everything I wanted... They think that I am lucky to be

born into the royal family. Little do they know about my miseries and me. Every month when the

full moon arrives, my body transforms. The long dark hair is no longer black but as white as

cotton. My light eyes are no longer light blue, but purplish, and the tanned skin that I am proud

of changes to white. And worst of all, I could transform into something at any moment because

the morphing ability I have is rather unstable at that point. I rather be a normal girl than be

plagued with this curse. But, there is nothing that I can do to change the fact that I am stuck in

this state forever... Sometimes I wish I were normal... But she isn't normal and she is not happy.

No...the full moon, thought Nala, she bowed her head, preparing for what happening next. Her

body started to glow and all of her features changed. Her hair gradually changed from dark

black to light gray then to snowy white. Her skin is definitely that of a Greek. Her eyes lost the

light blue color; instead, the color was deep purple. Then, her body glowed again and she

morphed into her ka, Ombis. Ombis looks like a regular dog with a few exceptions. Its ears

reach to its knee joint and its tail is twice its body length. It has a red oval shaped dot on both

sides of its cheeks. One thing that cheered Nala up a bit is the fact that she could take on any

abilities of the ka she has transformed into. So now she can go anywhere she is please even

without her staff. But where should I go this time...Decisions, decisions...Hmm, maybe I'll go

check if a rumor is true. People have been spreading rumors about seeing a white dragon, but

I've never seen it. Hmm, I'll go to the desert then. With the thought in mind, Nala jumped out of

her chamber windows and landed in the garden. Whew, at least I didn't wake up a guard, she

thought as she jumped over a wall. She was at the desert in about half an hour. By looking

through the eyes of an Ombis, Nala was able to see far away. She did not spot any white

dragons the commoners were talking about. Instead, she found a white haired girl lying on a

rock. The girl was wearing a hood, but Nala can clearly see that she is just another Greek or

Roman because of her color. She was wearing an Egyptian styled dress but it was covered with

sand. She looked exhausted, thought Nala. Maybe I should take her to the palace. Then again,

what is my business with this commoner? She's probably just another exiled barbarian.

Whatever...As Nala turned around to head back to the palace, she heard a weak whisper of the

exhausted girl.

* * *

**So, tada! That's the first chapter. So what do ya think? I hope it's not too terrible. Still **

**writing second chapter. I'll upload as soon as I get three review, though I wish I can get **

**five review. So yeah. Oh, here's a preview of what's going to happen next. Nala has **

**found a white haired girl, but what was the weak whisper? A mysterious man tries to **

**challenge the Pharaoh at the festival of Ra. When the priests try to drive him out, he **

**unleashes his ultimate ka. Can the priests defeat this ka? Or will they fail to do so? **

**Find out in the next chapter. **

**P.S. Wow, FF.net uploaded my document, but when I checked it, the spacing and italacized words are all gone. So I had to do this by hand... Oh, don't forget my review!!! Sorry about the centered text, justified text just won't show...**


	2. The Fight With the Mysterious Man

**Okay, so this is the second chappie. Yay! Oh yeah, I got a piccy of Ombis, here is the **

**link: type http colon 2 slashes img52 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash v159 **

**slash tooncity slash Ombiscute dot jpg**

**there you have it...Sorry you had to type the URL**

**And I do not own Yuugioh or any of its other characters...besides my own...**

* * *

"Water..." the girl whispered, though she appears to be quite unconscious. Well, fine. She looks

like she is dying. I'll fetch her some water then. At least I won't regret anything about saving a

dying person. So Nala transformed into a white winged dragon. It does not have any scales on

it, but instead its skin is soft and rubbery, like a dolphin's. With this form, Nala was able to fly

back to the palace twice the speed as Ombis's form. Nala swiftly flew back to the palace and

took a chalice from her chamber. She filled the chalice with water and then she quickly flew to

the white haired girl again. When she arrived there, still in the form of the dragon she has

transform, the white hair girl was still asleep. Nala transformed into Ombis once she has put

down the chalice besides the sleeping girl. Using her paws, Nala awakened the white haired girl

and pointed the chalice with her paw. "What, who is there?" No replies were given. She looked

up and says Nala in the form of the white doglike creature, Ombis. Nala turned her head and

yelped. That girl's eyes were blue and she indeed looks very tired. "Huh? Water? Thank you so

much." Well, at least she is very polite. Maybe I should talk to her. "Thank you for the water,

but I am afraid that I cannot drink it. Though I really appreciate it that you took it from your

master." Said the weak girl. Just drink it already! It's not like I put poison in it or anything. What

is with this girl? I don't have all day waiting for you to drink the water. I still need that chalice!

Nala had lost her patience. So she transformed into her human form in front of the white haired

girl; though her human form is quite different from any other day tonight. The blue eyes white

haired girl looked very surprised and she took a step back. "Just drink the water. I haven't

poisoned it or anything. I just don't want you to die in the desert. It's not humane to do that. But

Greek or Roman you are, your color is not welcomed in that country across the border. I

suggest you go back before you get into any trouble." Said Nala harshly. "Thank you for the

water," said the white haired girl. She took a few gulps of water from the chalice. "Thank you.

You are very kind. May I ask your name?" she asked. "You don't need to know for you and I

are not in the same nation. Just remember that I am an Egyptian." Replied Nala. "But you said

the white skinned were not welcomed in Egypt, but why are you living there?" "It is none of your

business. Looks can be deceiving. Go back to where you came from." Nala turned to go. "I am

forever grateful for all you've done for me." "Hmp, don't thank me. Thank the gods of Egypt

who let me discover you. Oh yes, by the way, I put a spell on the chalice. It will return to me in

a week or so, until then, you can drink the water from in here. I cast a spell on it so the water

wouldn't go out." And she transformed into Ombis again and took off. Hmm, that girl may look

weak, but I since a great energy living inside her. Then again, I have already given my due of

hospitality, so I don't have to care anything else about that girl.

A month later...

"Princess, the ceremony is going to start. Please come down quickly!" called one of Nala's

maids. "Okay, I'm coming." The festival of Ra has always been held annually and Nala is not

going to miss any of it. She missed it last year due to her unstable transformation, but thank

goodness that she is normal now. The festival is to be held outside the Temple of Ra with the

Pharaoh starting the ceremony. A few soldiers from the palace to the ceremony ground on a

chair carried her. The streets were crowded with people and Nala's soldiers barely squeezed

through the crowd in order to be on the ceremonial stage on time. "My people," said Nala's

brother. "The time has come again. This is the great festival of Ra. Egypt shall not work for

seven days and seven night to honor the creator of world. So, let the festival of Ra begin!"

Hearing that, the people cheered to the pharaoh and started to parade in the busy streets. Kids

were playing games together. Women from different huts gathered together to cook large meals

for several houses at once. The men gathered to drank alcohol and talk about rumors they have

heard. The Pharaoh, of course, went back to the palace, and was entertained by the musicians

and dancers. Great feast was hosted in the palace and all seven priests, Princess Nala, and

Shimon was invited to it. "To Ra, the father of creation." Said Nala as she proposes a toast. "To

Ra." Said everyone as they drank the alcohol mixture that resembles modern beer. Everyone in

the palace was very cheerful as he or she listened to the musicians and watched the dancers

dance in the evening. Then, out of nowhere, a dart was blown out and Mahaado reacted quickly

to block of the dart. He blocked the poison dart with his cape and ordered soldiers to bring the

person who shot it forward. It was a man who was ill mannered and foul mouthed. The soldiers

made him kneel down to the pharaoh and then man reluctantly did. "Who do you think you are,

you commoner!? You dare to try injuring the pharaoh?" Questioned Priest Seto. "Just how dim

do you think we are? And how many heads do you think you have? Who paid you to do this?

Tell us, and we may spare your life." Asked Nala. Her face glowed as red spots appeared on

her cheeks. Her cheeks were rather burning. "Heh, I'm the one behind all this. Believe it or not.

It's up to you." Said the man who attempted to injure the pharaoh. "Priest Shada, can you see

into this man's mind to see if he is indeed all evil and planned to injure the pharaoh?" asked

Priest Akunadin. "I will do my best." Priest Shada raised his golden key and pointed straight at

the prisoner. The key glowed and showed Shada a ferocious looking monster with eight legs.

"Hah, this person indeed has planed to hurt the pharaoh by using the poison dart. I could see in

his mind that his ka is evil." "Then what are we waiting for. Clear his heart of the dark ka that

resides within!" commanded Akunadin. Akunadin's golden eye glowed and it forced the ka of

the prisoner to come out. Indeed, the monster was ugly to look at. "All right then, rod, do your

thing!" commanded Priest Seto. The golden rod glowed as it forced the evil ka into the stone

tablet. It took several moments before the dark ka is finally absorbed into the tablet. "Now that

is over with, send this man to the prison, where he belongs." Ordered Priest Seto. "But Priest

Seto, do you not think that this is not necessary anymore?" Asked Priestess Isis. "Why is that?"

"For one thing, since the evil ka within that person's heart is now gone, this man should be free

of the shadows that clouded his thoughts." "But still, we need to put his under close watch

incase another evil ka turns him evil again." Said Akunadin. "Priestess Isis, Priest Akunadin does

have a point. I think we should not release this man until we are sure that the darkness in his

heart is gone." Said Mahaado. "Beg your pardon, my pharaoh, but what do you think we should

do with this man?" asked Nala. She was just used to referring her brother as the pharaoh. Nala

had always referred to Atem by "brother", but now he is the pharaoh, she had to refer him as the

"pharaoh" in the public. "I suppose we should keep him under close watch. But once we know

that this man is clear of darkness, we can release him immediately." Said Pharaoh Atem. "Take

him away." Ordered Mahaado.

A few moments later...

"Hah, I sense a great evil coming to the palace, my pharaoh." Said Priestess Isis as her golden

necklace glowed, showing her the vision of the future. "Pharaoh! Th-the ki-ing of Bandits, Bak-

ura is here!" shouted a soldier as he ran into the palace. He then collapsed on the floor. "King of

Bandits!? But I thought Bakura was exiled from the land of Egypt forever!" said Nala, she

looked rather shocked. "Hehehe, someone says my name?" said a man with white hair and

tanned skin. His eyes were purple and he wore a red cape and jewelries tangled all around his

body. His body was rather muscular. His abs were quite strong, as if he has been working out.

"Bakura. What are you doing here!?" demanded Priest Seto. "Hehehe, I come here to seek

revenge, prince! But I should call the pharaoh now, right?" chuckled Bakura. "I thought you

know better. Are you coming here to commit suicide, Bakura? Because you are no match for

the priests." Said Priest Akunadin. "Leave now Bakura, and we may spare you." Said Nala.

"Aww, the little princess. Well, well. I do have something to show you." Bakura whistled and his

white horse rushed in, carrying a coffin. "Hah! That is the coffin of my father!" Cried Nala.

"How dare you Bakura!" she barked, outraged to see that Bakura had taken his father's body

out of his resting place. "Bakura! You've gone too far this time!" shouted Atem. "It is time to

show you what we the priests are made of." Said Priest Seto. All of the priests put of a golden

manacle like duel disk. On the golden manacle, three wings were spread out. It was the ancient

duel disk. Both Nala and Atem put on their duel disk, but Shimon had forbidden them to do

anything. "But-but that's my father! You can't expect me to watch Bakura step on my father!"

cried Nala. "I know Princess Nala, but the priests can take care of this. And that is the same

with you Pharaoh. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to fight." Shimon spoke. "I summon

Thunder Dragon. Bakura, heh, I doubt you'll stand a chance against the blow of this dragon."

Said Priest Seto proudly. "Oh, really? I also have a duel disk." Bakura put it on and summoned

a giant creature. It has a man's head with two horns on each side of its head ad has a body of a

serpent. Its whole body is sliver colored. That creature is Diabound, the god of darkness. "It is

Diabound!" said the shocked Shada. "That doesn't make any difference. I summon Magician of

Illusion." Said Mahaado. A monster that resembles the modern Dark Magician appeared." "And

I shall summon Spiriyota." Said Priestess Isis. A woman with blue hair and pink body appeared

on the field. A pair of wings was attached to her shoulder. "Summon Battle Ox!" cried Karim,

another Priest who rarely talks. "ATTACK!" commanded all priests who summoned their ka.

But Diabound slashed and destroyed all of the priests' ka's. The priests had fallen back after

suffering from the huge damage caused by the destruction of their ka's. "Hehehe, your weak

ka's are no match for my Diabound's." Taunted Bakura. He then put his foot on the former

Pharaoh's casket. "BAKURA, you have crossed over the lines this time. I shall teach you a

lesson today." Said Nala. "Princess! Don't!" cried Shimon. But it was too late. Nala has already

transformed into her favorite ka, the white doglike creature called Ombis. Even after she has

transformed the golden duel disk is still on her left arm, which is now her knee. Nala, taking the

form of Ombis ran swiftly towards Diabound and has managed to tackle it hard. "Heh, not bad

little princess." Bakura taunted again. "Diabound, show her your power!" he commanded.

"Hooooooh-"screamed Nala in pain in the form of Ombis. She hit on the wall and was in her

human form again. But Nala is a stubborn girl, so she hurriedly changed back to Ombis again

and activates its special ability. In the form of Ombis, Nala's eyes slowly turned from the pure

blue color that it once had into a bright, fierce red color. By doing that, Nala was able to create

ice to hold Diabound in its place. Finally, she made an ice sculpture of it. But Diabound was too

strong. It breaks free from the ice that holds it in its place and slammed Nala right into the wall

again. Nala screeched with pain as she transformed back into human, unconscious. Priest Seto

and Pharaoh Atem rushed to her side to check and see if she was okay. "Nala, can you hear

me?" asked Priest Seto as he shook her body. But she wouldn't' reply. "Nala! Wake up!" said

Atem as he gently shook her again. Nala slowly opened her weak eyes. She moved her lips but

nothing came out. Then, weakly, she said "I'm fine" and passed out again. Pharaoh Atem stood

up, enraged with anger. At this moment, he was having a vision when he faced his father's

casket. Pharaoh Atem heard his father telling him to believe in the justice of the gods and telling

him to trust in himself and his power. "Bakura, take your dirty foot off my father." "Oh yeah,

what if I don't?" "You will regret it. For now, I shall summon OBELISK, THE GIANT

SOLDIER OF EARTH! COME OUT MY MIGHTY BEAST!" commanded Atem. "Hah!

What is that!?" the priests cried out in awe as they see a giant blue god appearing in the palace.

"Now you shall feel the wrath of Obelisk. Go Obelisk! GOD HAND CRUSHER!"

commanded the pharaoh. The fierce god used its hands to hit Diabound right in the face.

Diabound flew back twenty feet, landing on its bottom. Then it disappeared from Bakura's duel

disk. "Heh, well well, looks like we will have to finish the business next time, Pharaoh!" said

Bakura. "Until then, keep the precious golden items near you, because I WILL claim them all.

Hahahaha!" laughed Bakura, though his laughter sounds rather like a madman's. He whistled for

his horse and then jumped on it and rode away. "After him!" cried Akunadin. "Yes sir!" replied

the soldiers as they rushed to catch Bakura. But Bakura was fast on his horse and soon he got

out of the palace.

Later, during the night, when Atem got the news that Bakura had outsmarted the soldiers.

Back at the palace, Pharaoh Atem stood on the balcony, glancing at the sky. Bakura had set

homes on fire as he went. But, his soldiers were able to put a stop on the fire that Bakura had

set. He sighed and asked himself why did Bakura have a deep hatred towards him? He did

nothing to him. "Brother, is something troubling you?" asked a gentle yet sweet voice. "Nala!

You should be in bed resting! You took a direct hit by Bakura's Diabound." Said Atem. "Well,

do not worry brother, I am, as you can see, all right now. I did not suffer that much damage,

because after all, I am a morpher, and morphers recover quickly." Smiled Nala. She looked

rather tired after the fight with Bakura; her face is still very pale. "Beg your pardon, my

pharaoh." Said a man. It was the Priest Mahaado. He was the greatest spellcaster known

throughout Egypt. Not another magician matched the magic that Mahaado had mastered.

"Mahaado? What is it?" asked Atem. "I must ask for your permission. I want to use myself as a

bait to lure Bakura into the sacred temple." Answered Mahaado. "But Mahaado, Bakura is very

dangerous, only a god can stand to his Diabound!" said Nala. "I am well aware of the

consenquences, but I must fulfill my promise to the former Pharaoh. I promised him that I would

always protect the pharaoh." "But..." argued Nala. "Pharaoh, please grant my wish. It is my

duty to protect you and I must defeat Bakura." "Mahaado, I understand your good intensions,

but Diabound is still too strong. I cannot let you risk your life." Replied Pharaoh Atem. "Do not

worry Pharaoh, I will defeat Bakura once I release the magic I have sealed within the golden

ring. Remember, I have sealed away all of my magic within this evil ring. Once I unleash all the

magic sealed within the ring to their full extend, Bakura will be no match for me." "Alright then,

you may have your wish granted. But promise me that you will be careful." "I promise,

Pharaoh." Replied Mahaado. "Heeeyah!" said one girl as she jumped down to hug Pharaoh

Atem. She has a pair of purple eyes and dark brown hair. Her skin is also tanned, just like every

other Egyptian. The girl wore a yellow band around her head, and the white cloth was hanging

from the band. She is only about 3 years younger than both Atem and Nala, but she is very

hyper most of the time. "Hello Mana." Said Pharaoh Atem. "Hiya!" smiled Mana as she gave

Atem another big hug. "Mana, what are you doing here?" asked Mahaado as he lifted her away

from Atem and put her down on the ground. "You know you should be studying the magic

spells rather than playing around in the palace." Said Mahaado. "Teacher Mahaado. I did study

a new spell today. See, I cast it on the soldiers!" said Mana happily. "What!? Mana! You are

not supposed to test your spells on the soldiers! Do a reverse spell quickly!" commanded

Mahaado. "Sure, no problem. I got the spell book right here." Said Nala. She summoned her

spell book out of nowhere. "Now, for the freezing removal spell, er-where is it!? Oh no, come

on, come on, where is it!?" Mana was getting furious trying to find the removal spell from her

book. "I will do it." Winked Princess Nala. She said a few words and the spell was lifted from

the soldiers. "Whew, thank you soooo much Princess!" Mana thanked Nala. "Well, you haven't

given me a hug yet. I suppose you could thank me by at least not making me feeling left out?"

kidded Nala. "Sorry! Of course I wouldn't leave you out princess-chan, and here is one big hug

for you Princess Nala!" said Mana happily as she gave Nala one big hug. The hug almost

suffocated the princess though. "Mana, I can't breathe!" "Sorry! I didn't mean to strangle you."

Apologized Mana. "Well, anyways, I see that Mana and I have no business here, so we will go

to my chamber and talk. Good night Pharaoh, good night Mahaado." Waved Nala as she and

Mana left the balcony. "Good night my pharaoh, I have your permission already. I shall meet

you in the morning." Said Mahaado. "Mahaado wait!" called Pharaoh Atem. "Yes my

pharaoh?" "There is something I must ask you. Why does Bakura hate me so much." "I..."

"Please Mahaado, tell me the truth." "It is too horrible to speak out." Said Mahaado as he

kneeled down on one knee before the pharaoh. "Mahaado, I need to know. And I can handle

it." Said Atem. "I do not have the answer, but I have a theory. It has to do with the golden items

you and we the priests wear. They were made with sacrifices, and Bakura might have seen how

horrible it is. So he might think that the items are made of pure evil." Paused Mahaado. Pharaoh

Atem pause, he did not say anything for a moment. "Mahaado, I know that is not all of it. What

were the sacrifices?" "It...it was the lives of ninety nine villagers..." "But my father would never

do that!" argued back Atem. " It is true that he did not know that until the items were already

created...Your father, the former pharaoh was also devastated when he found out how the items

were created...He could not forgave himself...But he didn't know how the items were supposed

to be created and he need to protect the kingdom..." said Mahaado quietly. "Mahaado...You

may go now...I shall see you in the morning." Replied Atem. His face was rather pale after

hearing the fact that ninety-nine lives were sacrificed to create the golden items. It is really worth

it? Atem asked himself. Is it really worth it to have people die over some magical items? Wasn't

it any other way to protect the country? He asked himself again. Sigh, I suppose my father did

what is best for his country...He glanced upon the stars, father...Is it really worth it?

* * *

**Tada... The second chappie. Write me a review... Hope you enjoyed the story and the pic!**


End file.
